


Bad Dreams

by SansyFresh



Series: Fresh's Babble Collection [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nasty Coffee, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is being brought down by horrible nightmares once again, this time of everyone, including his lover, dying. So what does Fell have to say on the matter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Is so short, but I wrote what I needed to for this babble. Enjoy!!

Sans sat in his room on the edge of his mattress, his head in his hands. _Another night, another nightmare_ , he laughed quietly to himself. This one wasn’t just his own brother dying, no, this one included their doubles from another timeline. Being on the Surface meant that his regular nightmares calmed down quite a bit, but for some reason his subconscious decided it would be a great idea to torment him with the idea that if the kid wanted to, everyone he loved, including his counterpart and his brother, would be dead. Not that he could do anything about it anyways.

Sighing, Sans stood his feet, stretching slightly and pulling on a clean shirt from one of his baskets. Once he found his slippers and put those on, he left his room, heading down the long hall into the rest of the house. They were lucky they had the money for a house this big. It made things a bit easier for when the Fell brothers showed up, however the hell they accomplished that. Shuffling through the living room and into the kitchen, Sans sighed as he grabbed the coffee-maker from its shelf, plugging it in and putting all the necessary items in it for it to start brewing. He stood in front of the counter, silently staring out the window.

“Hmm? What’s wrong, darling?” Sans squeaked as two large arms wrapped around him from behind, holding him loosely. He tilted his head back and was met with two bright, blood red eyelights staring down at him, his lover's face full of worry. Sans chuckled before hugging Fell’s arms, nuzzling back into the other’s chest, closing his sockets loosely.

“It’s nothin’ important. Bad night.” Sans squeaked again as Fell growled and picked him up, turning him around to look him in the eyes.

“If it has upset you, it is important.” Fell stared at him intently, a scowl on his face. Sans just nodded, dangling helplessly above the floor. Fell pulled him up to his chest and Sans took a deep breath, snuggling into his boyfriend’s scarf, the only item from his previous outfit he still wore. His own Papyrus was much the same way. Fell kept a hold of him as he finished up the coffee, pouring two mugs and had them float to the living room table as he carried Sans along until they sat on the couch.

“Want to tell me what it was about?” Sans looked up at him a little surprised, but shrugged. Fell had known about his nightmares since the other two had started living there.

“Normal stuff. Everyone dying. Not being able to stop it. Being the only one left. Finding…finding your dust…” Sans wasn’t aware he had started crying until Fell pulled him close, allowing him to bawl into the other’s shoulder.

“Sans, the day I confessed that I loved you, what did I say?” Sans shuddered as Fell pulled away, looking deep into his eyes.

“That you’d never leave me. That you’d always protect me.”

“That’s right. My love, I will never let anything happen to you, and I will never allow some pitiful child to best me. I am never going to leave you alone.” Fell whispered, lighting a small skeleton kiss to Sans’ skull. Sans nodded, hugging him tightly and trying to calm down. Once he had gotten his breathing under control he sat to Fell’s side, picking up his mug and taking a sip.

“Blech, shit! I am never letting you make me coffee again.” Sans exclaimed, putting the coffee mug back on the table and glaring at it as though it had personally offended him Fell snorted and pulled him into his lap once again.

"There is a reason my brother makes the coffee."


End file.
